Mister Chibi Detective
by Muckefuck
Summary: Aladdin was just a private detective, investigating the disappearance of his friend, Alibaba. When he stumbled upon her, he didn't realize she would manage to follow him to his office, laying him down in a manner he could only have dreamed about before. Fem!JudalxOlder!Aladdin


Aladdin had been called to investigate his friend's disappearance. A blond in this area, roaming around like he knew what he was doing; Aladdin wasn't sure whether Alibaba had been meaning to get lost or if he was just trying to elope with his lover in the Underworld.

He had wound up outside the mechanics garage though, looking inside and frowning as he had found no one in sight.

"Can I serve you," a voice purred, a body rolling out from under one of the vehicles. Aladdin looked down only to regret it. Breasts. He had always had a weakness for them. Even now, looking down at the woman who'd rolled out from under the car, her chest fully in view, he found himself looking away.

"I'm looking for Kouen if he's here."

"A virgin looking for Kouen, how cute." The woman all but slid up the side of the vehicle, her eyes on him as she did. She turned, pulling him a bit closer as she spoke up. "My name's Kouha if my brother can't help you."

He took a deep breath as the woman walked away, his gaze dropping down only for her to look back and grin at him knowingly. Her ass wiggled in his view, making him blush a bit.

"You can snap a pic on your phone if it helps for later." She left her wrench over her shoulder, blowing him a kiss as she slipped into the backroom.

Women, he could understand why everyone was so attached to the underworld. The women, they were so seductive. He was sure if he hadn't had Ugo teaching him the ropes of this business, he would have fallen a long time ago and become one of the bosses under wraps down here.

He could only imagine that as he waited, leaning against a car.

A woman walked in, another one. Her beauty was different than the usual though. Her makeup more pronounced, her eyes hooded by red eye shadowed eyelids, her heels clicking more proudly against the floor. Her hair was tied back in a fierce braid, reminding him of a thousand different positions and a certain bedroom toy he had read about before. Her eyes though, the way her lips were pursed; they spoke of a different kind of intellect than that of the other women around this place. She knew exactly what she was doing here and she knew exactly how to wrap someone around her fingers.

The moment her eyes met his, he was overwhelmed. Those eyes seemed to almost undress him, from the jacket he wore to the undergarments beneath his suit.

"Can I help you," a voice had asked, pulling him away from the exotic beauty before him, to a goatee sporting man.

"Ah, Kouen?" Aladdin bit his lip a bit, knowing he was going to be taking one hell of a cold shower later.

"That would be me. What do I have to do with you though, sir?"

Aladdin pulled out his card. "My name's Aladdin, I've been working a case on a missing person. He was listed as having spoken to you. Alibaba Saluja ring any bells."

Kouen looked at the card, frowning a bit as the woman nearby drew closer. Her hand moving to Aladdin's back as she looked over at what the man was looking at. The response was quick enough, Kouen staring over at her. "Leave the paperwork and go, Judal. I will see you at home later."

"Don't you wish it was that easy to handle someone like me," she purred, making him laugh a bit. Aladdin looked between the two of them. A soft sigh escaped him.

"I would like any information about Alibaba that you can give me."

"I wouldn't have any idea, but…" Kouen shook his head, "if he's wandered somewhere he doesn't belong, then I wouldn't be surprised to check a morgue."

Aladdin stared at him, frowning. "And what would make you say that."

"I have no idea, but we are near slums. I know I spoke to this Alibaba once, but his friend was trying to blackmail us."

"Blackmail?" Somehow, Aladdin doubted anyone blackmailed a person such as Kouen. "I see," he flipped his wallet shut with the business card and shook his head. "Thank you for your time."

"Always a pleasure to help a uniformed individual," Kouen replied. "Tell Sinbad I hope his lover feels better."

"Sinbad doesn't have a- of course," Aladdin shook his head, moving away from them. His eyes drifting back to the woman next to Kouen.

The urge to have someone like that underneath his arm, that would be like nothing else. There were a lot of dangers to having a lover though. That was probably why Ugo had kept him focused, married to his work. He left the place with no new information, knowing though that this had been a bad direction to go in. He hated cold trails.

Kouen was just looking after his business, whatever underground work he did he hadn't worked with Alibaba. The other's face had said clearly he only knew Alibaba a little.

He couldn't imagine that Alibaba would have wandered far away from women like that either.

He returned to his office and slammed down into his seat, feeling the fan blowing that hot air into the room still. There was a lot of renovations going to need to be done to the buildings air conditioning. Half the time, he was working in a sauna these days. He looked around before sighing.

Wherever his friend was, he hoped the other was okay.

It was with that in mind that Aladdin looked down and worked. He worked all day, looking through what information he had. He called some former interviewed tips, he haggled with a few tips, trying to fish out more information.

There had to be something he was missing.

Outside, a pair of heels slipped out of a taxi. A woman slid out to stand outside his building, undoing her braid as she looked at the building. Her crimson gaze locked on the building. Her hand dipped into her bag to pull out her lipstick, fixing it on her face a moment before she tucked the lipstick back into her clutch.

With a pronounced walk, she headed into the building. She watched the numbers carefully as she moved to the stairs. She walked up the three flights of stairs and gave a smirk to the few cat calls that came her way from neighbors. They were not what she was after though. Her hands wrapped around the knob of his office, turning it and opening the door only to hear the man reply.

"I'm closed for the night. I'm sorry."

"I somehow think that you'll find the time for me," she purred, moving into the office and shutting the door behind her.

"Ah," Aladdin's head whipped up quickly. Those blue eyes went straight to her chest, staring a moment as he became flustered. "What business do you have?"

Judal could only laugh softly, undoing the belt of her jacket, letting the short jacket fall to the floor behind her. She slid her hand over the lock of the door, making it click before she moved forward. Her heels clicked on the floorboards of the room. "I have to complete a certain business you seemed only to eager to begin earlier today."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied. "If you have any information about my missing person," he was interrupted when she moved around his desk, throwing a leg up over him so that she was straddling his lap.

"I mean your very eager virgin oogling, Mr. private detective. You're kind of short for a detective… Chibi." Her hands went to his jacket, slipping her hands into the sleeves only to pull his arms out of it.

"Ah, miss. I don't really have any intentions. I apologize for looking at you but-"

She put a finger to his lips, mouth going to his ear. "Quiet, let me do the work tonight. You can investigate the mystery of what lies behind my dress."

"Miss-"

"Can me Judal," she purred, her hands striping the shirt on him open in a single swipe. Her nails dragging down his chest as she spoke, "or you can call me 'gimme more'. I won't mind the nickname from you."

"I don't do this kind of thing." Aladdin squirmed with her on him, feeling her heels sliding up his trouser pants. Her hands moved down to his crotch, caressing around his private parts.

"Really?" She stared at him in mock astonishment. That surprise gaze turned into feral lust in a split second, her face moving a bit closer to murmur to him. "I can fix that."

He found himself being striped, his suspenders snapped against him before he was pushed against his desk, his work falling to the ground. One of those stiletto heels pressed into his back, her hands shoving his pants down, her hands snapping his boxers in amusement.

"Risky boy, I expected briefs."

Aladdin looked back, but her lips found his then, her legs spreading a bit as she kept her heel pressed into his back. "You're-ah- really flexible," he commented, feeling his erection pressing against his desk. She pressed her heel into his back a bit more.

"You're hairy," she replied, her hand moving over his chest to travel down to his crotch. "I hope you have a little stamina, being a big bad detective." She kissed along his shoulder as she gripped his crotch hard. "Let's see if you can figure out my secrets."

He was flipped over, his back pressed to the desk before she was straddling his waist. She had left the tie on him. Of all the things she had begun to strip from his person, she had left the tie, now wrapping it around her hand before tugging it. He gave a yelp as she pulled him to her and kissed him, tasting like peaches and how he imagined women always tasted.

His hands wrapped around her thighs, stroking them a bit out of unconscious thought. She purred over him, her dress skirts hiking up a bit more. "You're so precious," she purred, "you aren't topping tonight. I don't let anyone in me first date." She kissed along his jaw. "Especially not someone who doesn't even bother to shave first."

He was about to ask, when he saw her heel flicked off her foot, the heel in her hand before he felt his legs pushed open, the heel shoved up his ass. He cried out, shutting his eyes as he felt that heel delve up his rear end. The room seemed to become stuffy, the oxygen gone as he felt her move that heel around. She cooed to him, rubbing along his chest with those soft hands of hers. That velvet voice spoke so nicely to him as she kissed him, nipped along his chest.

He grabbed her tighter, holding her hair and trying to yank her back, but his grip was lost on the smooth hair, falling to her dress. She only laughed at him as she wiggled within the dress, kicking off her other shoe before she left the other one's heel in him. Her hands went to her back, her body spinning around as she pushed the heel into him more with her foot. He lost his grip, moaning hard as she began to look over her shoulder, whipping her hair as she smiled at him mischievously.

"You like what you see, Chibi?" She slipped the shoulders of the dress down, sliding them down her arms in a languid manner. Her eyes were watching him as Aladdin drank up the sight, his eyes memorizing every inch of luscious, clear skin as it came into view. His hands slid over those shoulders, along the part of her back she had revealed and he heard her mew in appreciation. "Come on, mister detective, give me something to limp home about."

Aladdin grabbed her, yanking her dress off of her before she could speak again. His ass hurt as the heel was pushed in a bit more, he could feel the bottom of the shoe now, it was as far in as it would go. He reached around her, reaching down to her bottom, sliding his fingers along her clit. She purred into his arms, looking up at him. Those glistening red eyes told him that he was doing this right. His other hand went to her chest, groping it finally. How much had he wanted to grope those breasts of hers in his hands? With them in his hands now, he felt like he was on fire, needing her. He leaned around her, capturing one of her nipples with his mouth.

"Ohhh, aren't you just a tease," she moaned. Her hand reached around her body, to her shoe. She twisted it around inside of him, making him grunt in pain. Her body pressed his back, making him lay back over his desk. He could hardly breathe as she began to thrusting the heel into and out of him. Her gaze glued to his. Her blush was smeared, her lipstick a mess. Her eyes were filled with wanton need for him. The way her hair was strewn about her face; it all made him harder. He pressed his erection against her, keeping his gaze locked on her. He didn't even know her, he realized.

"I would love to take you to dinner," he offered, making her pause.

"What?"

He took the chance to yank the shoe out, throwing it across the room before his arms were around her. His hands went across her body, touching her core again. His mouth went to her ear this time, his tongue running around the earlobe before he murmured to her. "I said, come to dinner with me. My home." He pressed a finger against that clitoris of hers a bit harder, making her shiver and shake.

"I thought you were a virgin," she whimpered.

"You've taught me well enough what you like," he replied.

"Again," she demanded.

"I thought you were Kouen's when I saw you today." He murmured, remembering the way the other had looked at her.

Her eyes met his, her hand dipping down to his ass and pushing in where her heel had before. "Do you feel a ring on it, mister detective?"

He came hard, holding onto her tight. His teeth sank into her shoulder as her fingers scissored into his ass. The result was her body shaking, her voice whimpering. The way she was shaking, her body collapsing against his.

This was what brought others to their knees. This was what Ugo had tried to keep him from falling into trouble by falling for. It was people like her that Ugo had warned him to keep away from. Women who could wrap men around their fingers, who had claws they could use to kill with.

Her hands went behind his head, the one inside him pulling out to caress him. She spun around in his arms. Her knees were on either side of his lap. Her ass pressed against his legs, making them wet from her rear. Her lips pressed against his, those eyes on his lips.

"I think I've grown a thing for your stubble," she murmured, making him close that distance to kiss her.

He moved her body against his chest, feeling those beautiful breasts press against him. Those nipples of hers at full attention, she shook against him a bit. He took his time to kiss her though, wanting to leave a good memory of him on her, in her mind. "Stay with me tonight," he murmured.

She looked up at him, watching him with those mischievous eyes before she replied. "thought you'd never ask."

In the streets below, a blond figure was grabbed before he could reach Aladdin's office, shoved into the taxi that had dropped off Judal. A goatee sporting red head pointing a gun at him as the car sped off into the night.


End file.
